Para'na
by Mumia0813
Summary: Moved to my Ao3 under the same username
Chapter. 1: the beginning

 **YEAR: 15,233** **B.C.**

 **In a world almost like our own, there lived creatures that were once the Walkers of the Land who now took to the waters, The Kings of the Seas took to the skies while the Brothers of the Skies took to the lands. But there was one group that stayed the same; and they were known as Lords of the Night. They govern the darkness that descends upon the world.**

 **In a remote area there lived another set of creatures called Stalpians who resembled the far distant future generation of creatures called Homosapian or known as Man. But these Stalpians were gifted people and very intelligent.**

 **There was one Stalpian child that was born with no gift that were present and his name was Panra, son of Takura and Milonia. His mother, Milonia was a gifted Healer and his father, Takura was gifted with the ability to dream-walk, (to walk into others dreams and tamper or gather information) that ability was both a blessing and a curse. Milonia knew her son Panra was special for the Gods had told her so in a dream. Panra had short snow white hair and mocha complexion. His lips were dark and slightly plump and he was curvy. His eyes were bright as the sun yet the color was as dark as the evergreen forest that boarders their village his nose was an average size and he had chubby cheeks (at the moment)**

 **As Panra grew, the village made sure he was not to be schooled amongst the gifted children nor was he allowed to play with them. Though shunned, Milonia's father was chief and he was the only one who showed them any kindness. When word got around that the chief wasn't following their Laws, the whole village confronted him. It would've been mutiny if the chief painstakingly disowned his daughter and grandchild. Milonia was devastated and couldn't take it anymore with the Laws and its practices. She packed what little stuff they had and exiled themselves from the village.**

 **YEAR:** **15,238 B.C.**

 **Five years passed and Panra was a grown boy with a wolf pup named Quickdash and a saber tooth cub named Jokual as friends and siblings whom his mother adopted.  
They decided to go and live in the forest in the Lords of the Night's domain and Milonia got to work on building a tree house out of a very wise old tree. There she lived with her son as she did her best to nurture and teach him everything she knows, how to hunt without the use of weapon and to heal without pain to the patients. Old now after she'd passed her gift of healing off to her white haired son Milonia knew that Panra was special. One gift was they both discovered was that he could talk telepathically and communicate with animals.**

 _ **'A gift that will stand against the changes time brings.**_ **She thought with a smile as she observed her three sons down below frolicking and playing with each other. As Panra and his brothers played they heard an earsplitting shriek coming from the Brothers of the skies and covered their ears. Panra knew enough that type of cry meant danger was fast approaching. Milonia heard it as well and screamed for her sons to come inside quickly. Panra set Quickdash first in the giant basket then Jokual and got in himself. Milonia hurriedly start pulling with all her might on the pulley to lift the boys to her quicker. Although it was foolish idea, Panra jumped out ignoring the worried whines and mews of his brothers and ran to the ladder steps hollowed out in the tree. The boy looked back up at the sky for every noise was silenced. Falling was a fiery rock and it seemed to be heading in their direction. And Panra gave a cry as he scurried up the steps and got inside to see his mother and brothers huddled.**

 **Milonia looked out their windowless window and saw the huge fiery rock.  
** _ **'This last gift and curse which I'll never teach to my son to learn I'll use it to protect. If I survive this'**_ **The gift that Milonia had kept secret was what her grandmother and mother used to prevent disaster from ever striking their village. It was called The Banshee's Cry. The price for learning and using this gift is the user's life force. If an elderly uses it that's the end of their life, if used while young they aged at an alarming rate.**

 **Milonia stood up and held both her hands up above her head and let out a piercing shriek that was much higher in pitch than the shriek given from the Brothers of the skies. Panra and the other two were too busy huddling and keeping their ears and eyes closed to notice what their mother was doing. Milonia's Shriek woke the Lords of the Night and it could be heard all the way to her village. The Stalpians knew who made that shriek and they scattered going into hiding. As the huge fiery rock came closer, a soft rainbowish glow enveloped Milonia and her three sons. Milonia was already started to weakening but her determination and will was still strong.**

 _ **'I will save them at least and hope that they'll understand.**_ **She thought and the memories she had while raising Panra flashed before her clear blue glowing eyes. The huge fiery rock finally made impact on the area and everything exploded. the tree house was the first to go as were the surrounding vegetation around it. The fiery rock shattered and chunks went flying in every directions. The main part of the rock made contact with Milonia's shield and split the tree leaving the middle where Milonia and her sons were stationed untouched. Milonia used what was left of her life force and went into offense shattering the rock. Once over, Milonia released the shield and swayed where she stood. Panra and the two uncovered their ears and opened their eyes and looked around at the devastation of their beloved home.**

 **Quickdash whined softly and cuddled against his mother's leg making her collapse on him making him squeak. This caught Jokual's attention and though he was shaken, quickly crawled to his adopted mother and he too cuddled. The kit and pup knew something was wrong and they called to Panra. He immediately snapped back to attention and knelt down next to his mother.**

 _ **-I will always love each and every one of you no matter what happens...-**_ **she told Panra and finally closed her eyes. Quickdash started howling loudly as he cried and Jokual followed suit with his roar. Panra struggled to hold in his tears but at hearing his brothers mourning he finally let them fall.**

 _ **-She's dead...-**_ **cried Quickdash  
** _ **-Maw is gone-**_ **Jokual echoed Quickdash and Panra gathered their mother to him and held her with every strength. Quickdash and Jokual snuggled closer to Panra and together they wept the tears of sorrow.**

A/N: i made this in 2009 so please tell me what you think of it... Should I continue it?


End file.
